


Arranged Mating

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: Domestic(ated) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (minimal), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Petplay (Kitten/puppy used during sex), Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Switch Victor Nikiforov, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri introduces his puppy to his kitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.
> 
> Wasn't quite sure whether to tag Victor as sub or switch for this, but he does dom a little at the end.

“Yurio,” Yuuri calls, fingers latched over Victor’s collar as he enters their playroom, keeping his silver-haired lover on his hands and knees at his side. “Kitten, come here.”

The blond looks disgruntled as he crawls over, then curious. Victor leans forward towards the blond eagerly, forcing Yuuri to tug on his collar as Yuri leans back. “Vitya,” he sighs as much as scolds. “Sit.”

Victor settles back onto his knees, looking up at Yuuri with big eyes for affirmation. Yuuri’s smile is exasperated but affectionate. “Good boy, Vitya,” he praises. “Kitten, this is my puppy Vitya. I thought you and he could play together,” the dark-haired man adds, smiling at the skeptical blond. “Vitya, this is Yurio. Be gentle with him, okay?”

The silver-haired man leans forward again, and this time Yuuri lets him go, watching Yuri’s rapidly changing expression as Victor nuzzles and kisses him affectionately. “Okay Vitya, sit.” 

Yuri looks a little dazed but still somewhat sulky as Yuuri pets him. “What do you think, Yurio? Would Vitya be a good mate for you?” The blond eyes Victor’s erect cock and then buries his face in Yuuri’s side, rubbing against him.

“Is that a yes, kitten? Will you let Vitya scratch that itch for you?” The black-haired man asks as he strokes the skin around Yuri’s padded collar. The blond looks at Victor, who smiles enthusiastically at Yuri, and Yuri nods.

“What a good kitten,” Yuuri praises, sliding his hand down to press a finger into Yuri’s ass. He slips a second in, scissoring them, and smiles at how wet they are with lube as he pulls them out. “You’re ready now, aren’t you?” he murmurs affectionately, kissing Yuri. The raven-haired man sits, reaching down to stroke the blond’s cock. Victor and Yuri are both red and dripping by the time Yuuri is done fondling the blond, making the dark-haired man smile.

“Present yourself to Vitya, kitten,” Yuuri encourages. Yuri turns, spreading his legs slightly so Victor has a full view of his ass. “Come here, puppy,” the dark-haired man calls, and Victor approaches them both eagerly.

“Stop,” Yuuri orders once his lover is close enough. He grabs a container of lube, carefully slicking Victor’s dick. “Mount.” Victor leans up over Yuri, blanketing the blond, but whimpers as Yuri shifts under him, preventing him from entering the blond.

“Yurio?” Yuuri says as Victor whines in confusion at a second failed attempt to put his cock in the blond. “Kitten, what’s wrong?”

Yuri, red-faced, looks at him and then away. “Are you feeling shy, kitten?” Yuuri asks softly. “I know Vitya can be a little overenthusiastic, but he’ll be very good to you. But you have to let him inside before he can help you with that ache.” The dark-haired man eyes Yuri’s cock, which hasn’t gone down any. Then he gets up to retrieve a toy from one of the cabinets.

Yuri whimpers as he eyes the long chain of the nipple clamps dangling from Yuuri’s fingers. “Vitya, down,” he orders, and the silver-haired man backs off of Yuri, dropping to his hands and knees on the floor expectantly.

“Kitten, come here,” Yuuri commands, and when the blond looks at him reluctantly, he slips his fingers under Yuri’s collar and gently urges him forward, positioning his chest over a ring bolted into the floor. The dark-haired man sits down, petting Yuri’s hair.

“Yurio, do you want to mate with Vitya?” he asks gently. The blond nods decisively, but looks a little teary.

“Are you nervous about having a big dog inside of you, kitten?” There’s a pause, and then Yuri nods again. Yuuri leans in to kiss his lover, slowly opening the blond up under him.

“I’m going to chain you down so Vitya can mount you now, kitten,” he tells Yuri, and Yuri nods. He whimpers but otherwise stays quiet as Yuuri clamps one nipple, loops the connecting chain through the ring in the floor, and then attaches the other nipple clamp. Yuri tugs gently, testing the limits, and moans as the clamps pull at his nipples, sending heat to his dripping cock.

“Is that good, kitten? Is it better if you’re held down while my puppy mounts you?” Yuri blushes a bright red and nods. He turns his head up to beg for a kiss, which Yuuri gives him.

“Vitya, mount,” he orders softly, and this time the silver-haired man slides his cock into the younger Russian without a problem. He blankets the blond in warmth, nuzzling his younger lover as he lets the blond adjust to having him inside. Then Victor looks up at Yuuri, waiting for his cue.

“Rut,” Yuuri directs with a smile, prompting Victor to start thrusting into Yuri. They couple fairly quietly until Victor starts to hit the blond’s prostate, making him yowl. From then on the moans and whines don’t stop, Yuri pulling gently at his restraints for stimulus as his prostate is abused but his cock hangs untouched.

“Well, kitten? Does Vitya feel nice and big, reaching those places inside you I can’t touch?” The blond nods, but spreads his legs pleadingly as though to highlight where Yuuri can touch. The dark-haired man laughs, reaching to stroke Yuri’s cock. The blond lasts barely a few strokes before he comes all over the floor, collapsing to his forearms as Victor continues to fuck him. 

“What a good boy, Vitya, making your mate happy,” Yuuri praises, making Victor perk up. “Can you come inside of him, Vitya? Can you breed my kitten like a good puppy?” The silver-haired man whimpers, thrusting more erratically inside of Yuri. The blond takes it quietly, laying lax under the older Russian.

“Vitya, come,” Yuuri orders after a moment, and although Victor whines desperately he doesn’t come, still thrusting towards his orgasm. Yuuri purses his lips in a frown. “Vitya,” he scolds, “didn’t you hear me? I said _come_.”

The silver-haired man lets out a long, low moan as he empties into Yuri. Yuuri undoes one of Yuri’s nipple clamps and shifts them both onto their sides, still joined. “Stay,” the raven-haired man orders, looking at Victor. Victor whimpers in exhaustion, but remains inside of Yuri. Yuuri smiles, petting their hair as they rest. Yuri grumbles but leans into the touch, toying with his unbound nipple with a hand.

“Next time I want to get a toy that will tie you two together, like a fake knot,” the dark-haired man murmurs, stroking the sensitive area where his lovers are joined.

Victor groans. “Please,” he requests, burying his face in the nape of Yuri’s neck.

“Hey,” Yuri snaps, “We aren’t even done yet.”

“No?” Yuuri asks in surprise.

The blond frowns. “Aren’t you gonna . . . ?” he trails off, looking at Yuuri’s tented pants.

“Oh,” Yuuri remarks, looking down. “No, I wasn’t.”

Yuri’s scowl deepens. “Well then _I_ want it.”

The Japanese man smiles. “On your hands and knees, kitten.” The Russians disentangle themselves carefully, Yuri immediately moving back over the ring on the floor. Yuuri slips the dangling clamp chain through it, re-clamping it to an appreciative moan from Yuri. His half-hard cock hangs towards the floor, and he looks impatiently over his shoulder at Yuuri.

“I’m coming, kitten,” Yuuri laughs, undoing his pants and then working on the rest of his clothes.

“Not fast enough,” the blond grumbles, shifting so the chain pulls his clamps lightly. His eyelashes flutter as his eyes slide half-shut with enjoyment.

There’s a sharp spank against both of Yuri’s cheeks and he groans, feeling his ass flush with color. “Is that how you ask for your master’s cock, kitten?” Victor demands, tracing his fingers idly over the red imprint he’d left on Yuri’s right cheek. Yuuri’s hand moves soothingly over the other side, where he had left a matching mark.

“No,” Yuri whimpers, torn between leaning into Victor’s hand or into Yuuri’s. “Please, master, please give me your cock,” he begs, his own dick leaking again.

“Much better,” Victor murmurs approvingly. “Stay still so he can breed you, kitten. You wouldn’t want him to send you away wet and leaking because you can’t behave.”

“Don’t worry kitten, I won’t deprive you,” Yuuri murmurs, as he coats his cock with lube. “You’re still warm from Vitya,” he murmurs approvingly as he eases into Yuri, feeling his lover’s come coating his dick. “Do you think you could have his puppies? Or would they be pretty kittens like you? I think he’d be a good heat partner for you, kitten. I bet he’d fill you nice and full,” the dark-haired man says as he rocks gently inside his younger lover, enjoying the way the blond clenches around his cock at the words. 

His orgasm builds slowly, Yuri whining and shifting impatiently underneath him. Yuuri carefully aims his thrusts for the blond’s prostate, making him writhe. “Just a little more,” he murmurs as he nears the edge of his orgasm. Yuri clenches and unclenches around him, and Yuuri pants as he slips over the edge, coming inside of his younger lover. Yuri moans loud and long as he comes on the floor again. Victor moves to undo both of the blond’s clamps, slipping the chain from the ring before helping his lovers shift to a better position.

“Better?” Yuuri murmurs into Yuri’s neck.

“Better,” Yuri agrees, savoring the ache in his nipples and the warmth between his legs.

Victor smiles, putting away the clamps and then returning. “You did very well,” the silver-haired man praises Yuri, stroking his cheek.

His expression shifts to surprise when the Yuris pull him down beside them. “You did very well too,” Yuuri says with a warm smile, petting Victor’s hair. “Didn’t he, Yuri?”

“Really well,” Yuri murmurs, stretching his legs. Come dribbles down his thighs, a reminder of Victor’s job well done.

“Bedroom,” Victor suggests gently, he and Yuuri helping their blond lover up. When they’re in their bedroom Yuuri takes his lovers’ collars off, gently kissing the newly revealed skin. They lay on the bed while Yuuri cleans them, the Japanese man gently pushing Victor back down when he tries to help.

“Good?” Yuuri asks when he’s finished.

“Of course,” Victor purrs, smiling. He lounges on the bed and reaches a hand out for Yuuri, trying to tempt him into the bed.

“Just come to bed already,” Yuri grumbles.

Yuuri smiles, taking Victor’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled into bed. Yuri pulls the covers up, burrowing under them, and Victor turns the light off.

“Goodnight,” Yuuri murmurs, and he falls asleep with two answering echoes in his ears.


End file.
